Turbomachines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor section.
Turbomachines used primarily for propulsion, such as aircraft engines, can include a fan section driven by a low spool such that a low pressure compressor, a low pressure turbine, and the fan section rotate at a common speed in a common direction. A speed reduction device such as an epicyclical gear assembly may be utilized to drive the fan section such that the fan section may rotate at a speed different than the turbine section so as to increase the overall propulsive efficiency of the engine. Turbomachines used primarily for power generation, such as industrial gas turbine engine generators do not include a fan section.
Both gas turbine engines used for propulsion and gas turbine engines used for power generation include nosecones that guide air into the engine. Supporting the nosecones is often difficult due, in part, to the position of the nosecone within the gas turbine engine. Prior art nosecones are typically supported exclusively by a radially inner ring.